The instant invention relates generally to toilet paper and paper towel holders and more specifically it relates to a paper towel and toilet paper portable dispenser.
Numerous toilet paper and paper towel holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be mounted to flat vertical surfaces so that the toilet paper/paper towel can be removed therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 201,298 to Bahnsen; Des. 216,740 to Bye; Des. 223,049 to Brooks; Des. 235,932 to Douglas; and Des. 247,465 to Ford all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.